ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflected Glory (Tomas 10)
Reflected Glory is the 11th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Reflected Glory At 8:45pm a group of 8 blue humanoid aliens, right about on the border of Minnesota, are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact and then we show up in our RV to come and stop their attempt. I become Putty and we fight off the alien group. Santi and Fer are also able to help fight them off, since they appeared to not posses any special ability. After a minute or two we manage to defeat them. Then all of a sudden right behind us we see a bright light, and it's revealed to be Vance Kamen along with his camera man from the Chicago festival. “All right folks no need to worry because Vance Kamen has arrived!” Vance (on camera) begins to act like a detective. He begins to inspect the scene and narrate by thinking out loud. We are all confused by this and don’t know what’s going on. Then when Vance touches the artifact he activates it‘s self defense mode and it transforms into a giant robot. I battle the robot and become Common Cold. Vance begins acting like the leader and telling me how to fight the robot and what to do. I soon defeated the robot with Common Cold’s acid spit. Then some of the parts start to fall out. The group of blue aliens escape with the robot's battery and they leave us while I am still dissolving the robot. Fer then walks up to Vance and asks him to explain. Vance said that he discovered my secret identity when I changed back from Fourarms at the music festival. Vance then explains that “After S.A.M. was out of the show my ratings went down the toilet. So then I tried to take credit for your accomplishments and by having Oliver (his cameraman) help me get rich and famous. The show gets high ratings and I become famous for these stunts.” So he tries to become a "somebody" after he lost almost everything. “How did you even find this and know it was happening?“ I ask. “Well I got some hi-tech equipment for that. Then Oliver shows us a short video of them at a fast food restaurant. “Vance we need to see in some of this action, people won’t believe you if they don’t see it.” Oliver tells Vance. Object falls from the sky in background. “What was that?” Oliver asks. “Lets go check it out!” Vance replies and Oliver grabs the camera. We make a funny face at him but we also feel sorry for him and decide to let them go on with his show and help us with the plan, with the exception of Santi and I, but we go with the plan after being offered some of the money the show makes. Although I still didn’t know how it would be that he was the leader of alien hero’s. We think we know where the blue aliens are staying so we decide to head there as soon as possible. However, Vance says he must first do his broad cast. But, when he explains that he is “the brains” behind the alien hero‘s, The Junkman looks and sees what he has to say, angering him. Meanwhile we find one of the blue aliens and ambush him. He explains to us what they plan to do with the battery stolen from the robot. He tells us that they are “…planning to make a targeting missal launcher that will only effect what it hits, and everything around will not even fell a thing. We call it a one hit missal launcher. That‘s why we needed the battery from the robot, as a power supply.” We get him to tell us where the others are and quickly head over. While the other blue aliens discuss their plan with the weapon I bust through the wall “Hi we‘re the good guys!” I say to them. We show up to fight and stop them (with me as Fourarms). With Vance and Oliver filming the scene. Santi gets angry with them for not helping with anything. I manage to easily defeat the blue aliens and right as we are about to dismantle it The Junkman comes in to destroy Vance Kamen, believing him to be the mastermind behind Tomas Maggi a.k.a. the alien heroes that defeated him the first time we met. The Junkman shows up with his newest inventions R.E.D.s (Robotic Extermination Devices) and blames Vance for his defeat and will want to destroy him. I become ready to fight The Junkman but, he has his R.E.D.s attack me. “No problem, bring them on.” I say. “Be careful Tomas.” my dad warns. “About what the R.E.D.s are no threat, The Junkman is the only one that...” I say but then get blasted through the wall by one of the R.E.D.s. Then they all come after me while The Junkman chases Vance. I try to fight the R.E.D.s, but they are harder to break than it seems. I must do this while being shot at with high powered lasers. In the mean time Fer and Santi try to hold off The Junkman using the tools and weapons the blue aliens had while Vance and Oliver stay a distance away filming. They then get away from The Junkman and go to film Fourarms. I mange to trick to of them to shoot each other then smash the last one. Once I destroyed the R.E.D.s I went to help out Fer and Santi with The Junkman. Inside the building I find Fer and Santi on the floor and The Junkman coming my way. He pounces but I manage to stop him. I then toss him to the building next to it. When I head over to finish the job the watch times out on me and I turn back to normal. “Oh come on…sometimes I think this thing just hates me.” The Junkman then gets back up and is madder then ever. I run back inside and take some of the blue aliens alien tech. I take a laser wrist watch, 3 explosive grenades, and a laser handgun and try to fight him off like that. But when The Junkman proves to be too strong and too powerful for me he head over to Vance. On live T.V. Vance admits he is a fake and has no brains behind any of the alien hero’s. The Junkman realizes that he is worthless and not even worth destroying after revealing his scam. “Obviously the one I want to revenge on is the one I fought before.” he says turning around. However he does not see me where he left me. “Hey Ugly over her!” I call while blasting him with both my lasers. Then I charge at him. Realizing that I won’t be able to defeat him by myself Vance has and idea. He goes to get the one hit missal launcher. He aims it at The Junkman, while Oliver films The Junkman attacking me. Then Vance use the one hit missal launcher to defeat The Junkman and save me. However, when he used the on hit missal launcher the power from Oliver's camera ran out and the act of the Vance saving me from The Junkman did not show. I had not realize it and hit him with a slow fist. The Junkman fainted and I thought that I had defeated him again. “Looks like I’m just as tough without the watch.” I said and congratulated my self while panting the entire time. Oliver tells Vance that since he revealed his plan on camera and his act was not shown, no one will watch his show ever again. Vance is now left in disgrace as a total loser and we quit the job of having him take credit for our actions. Then we all head back to the RV in pain and Oliver goes back to the news van leaving Vance behind. “But I’m the hero here, I defeated The Junkman!” he says. In the end we drive on until 10:00 then get a good rest. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Vance Kamen *Oliver Villians *Azul Personas *The Junkman Aliens used *Putty *Common Cold *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes